


Distant

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they're all right though, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “You’re too far away.”“Just at work, love. My shift ends in a few hours.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'ssixth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Distant

“You’re too far away.”

“Just at work, love. My shift ends in a few hours.”

“Still too far away.”

“You mean because you can’t ambush me at the surgery anymore?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘ambush’, John.”

“’Course you wouldn’t.”

“I worry about you.”

“I know. But you’re staying home so I don’t have to worry about _you_.”

“And I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Sherlock.”

“I know. You called me first.”

**Author's Note:**

> The handwritten first draft can be found on [this Tumblr post](https://jamesphillimoresumbrella.tumblr.com/post/617707992526340096/inksolation-day-6-distant).


End file.
